We wish to investigate the role of VLDL subpopulations and postprandial trigly-cerides in NIDDM patients with or without CAD. Diabetics represent a high-risk population in which high TG levels are more common than high cholesterol levels. We would like to determine if VLDL subtypes and PP-TG are better markers of risk for development of CAD in diabetics than the measurement of fasting TG levels.